powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Condition
The ability to have your bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that your natural capabilities are near-superhuman. A Real-World Human Standard version of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Maximum Human State/Maximum Human Conditioning * Nigh/Near Superhuman Condition/Physiology * Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Condition * Naturally Enhanced Physiology/Conditioning/State * Peak Human Conditioning/Physiology/State * Peak Physical/Mental Condition * Physical Peak/Prime * Superior Human Condition * Peak Human Fitness/Stats * Borderline-Superhuman Condition Capabilities The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over normal members of their species and Olympic-Level athletes. They're strong enough to punch an individual through the air or a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Applications *Accelerated Development *Adrenaline Rush *Human Physiology *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Balance *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Limitations *Users of Supernatural Condition can easily overpower and outsmart peak-humans. *Peak-human capabilities are near-superhuman, but not superhuman. Notes *If a Peak-Human was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Condition. Known Users Gallery Comics The batman.jpg|For many years he did intensive exercise; Batman remained in peak physical and mental condition (DC) 379px-Nightwing_0006.jpg|Nightwing is in peak human condition, due to intense training (DC) Tim_Drake.jpg|Tim Drake has gained peak human abilities through sheer persistence in extreme training in both mental and physical exercises. (DC) Bane.jpg|Without inducing himself with Venom, Bane is at peak human condition (DC). Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Constantly going into the Lazarus Pit made Ra's heightened to his peak condition (DC) Talia al Ghul.jpg|Like her father, Talia was at her peak because of the Lazarus Pit (DC) 200px-Deathstroke.jpg|Slade Wilson was brought to his peak human condition from a military procedure (DC) Hush.png|Hush keeps himself in peak physical condition. (DC) KarateKid.PNG|Val Armorr "A.K.A The Karate Kid" is in superb peak condition. he possesses the condition of a man his age, weight and size who engages in extreme training (DC) StevenRogers.png|Due to the Super Soldier Serum, Steven Rogers was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" physical human specimen (Marvel) IsaiahBradley.jpg|From the SSS, Isaiah's physical attributes were increased to the peak physical condition (Marvel) BlackPanther.jpg|Being blessed by the panther god, T'challa was brought to his physical peak. (Marvel) Patriot.jpg|After receiving a blood transfusion from his grandpa, Eli gained peak human abilities and thusly became a "true" super-soldier. (Marvel) Edward Brock.PNG|Without his venom-symbiotic suit, Eddie was at his peak (Marvel) Kingpin.png|After years of intense bodybuilding; Wilson Fisk (Marvel), also known as Kingpin, has an above peak condition that allows him to be formidable opponent to many heroes. Crimson Commando2.jpg|Crimson Commando's mutation remains him in peak physical condition (Marvel) BlackWidow.jpg|Being induced with the red room's variant of the S.S.S, Natasha's bodily functions were heightened to peak human condition (Marvel) James Rogers.JPG|Being the child of Captain America and Black Widow, theres a possibility that James Rogers may have inherited both their peak human abilites. (Marvel) Detail.jpg|Vargas' ability allowed him to be a perfect physical specimen (Marvel) IronFist.jpg|Despite augmenting his capabilities with chi, Iron Fist is originally at peak human condition (Marvel) RedSkull.jpg|Despite suffering the side effects of an incomplete super soldier serum, it still pushed him to his absolute peak in physical and mental condition (Marvel) WinterSoldier.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes was in peak human condition. However, he had a superhuman-degree of strength in his bionic arm. (Marvel) Casey Jones Mirage comic.jpg|Casey Jones was in Peak Physical Condition (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Literature ShapeShifter.jpg|Shape-shifters or "werewolves" such as Jacob Black are at their peak in human Cartoons Equalists.png|Inorder to combat benders, Equalists were trained to their physical peak. (Avatar: The Legend Of Korra) bdtoon01_288x288.jpg|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) is an action hero capable of doing many near-impossible feats. Movies TDKR.jpg|Being trained by the league of shadows, Bruce Wayne was pushed to the peak of physical perfection (Nolanverse) Tumblr n96cmnqtMq1s42j7go1 1280.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Luc.jpg|Being re-animated, Luc Deveraux was genetically engineered to peak physical condition (Universal Soldier) Abomination.jpeg|Before Emil Blonsky transformed into Abomination, he took an uncomplete version of the super soldier serum, which allowed him to remain in peak physical condition (The Incredible Hulk) Mathayus.jpg|Mathayus was trained to his peak because he was an Akkadian (Scorpion King) Video Games Ezio.jpg|Ezio has fallen at terrible feats; yet he has shown to get straight back up and finish the job due to being at his peak (Assassins Creed) Paper Mario.jpg|Mario is at his peak when he eats a red mushroom (Mario Bros) Ukyo-samurai5.jpg|Ukyo Tachibana. (Samurai Shodown.) little_mac.jpg|Little Mac (Punch Out) is able to fight other boxers who are twice his size through rigrous training from Doc Louis. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Galleries